Su nombre era Hinata
by Farah Maysoon
Summary: Su nombre era Hinata...y esa tarde había muerto por él.


Bueno, esta es la primera historia que escribo, sin más que decir les pido piedad y sinceridad ante todo, si algo de la historia les disgusta siéntanse con libertad de decírmelo.

Se despide, Farah Maysoon (D.M.C)

Los personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama.

Su nombre era Hinata.

Su cabello negro azulado jamás llamó su atención. Ni sus increíbles ojos con sorprendente poder. Mucho menos le importaba si era la heredera de un clan o de toda la Aldea de la Hoja. Le daba exactamente lo mismo.

Él siempre la vio como "La niña rara que cuando le hablo mira al otro lado". Por un momento –por no decir la mayoría del tiempo-pensó que ella era demasiado oscura para él.

Cuando él volvió de sus dos años y medio de ausencia no la había encontrado muy cambiada que digamos.

Seguía sin entender casi nada de lo que salía de su boca y esta se dedicaba a no verlo a los ojos. Solo notaba que le habían crecido tanto los pechos como el cabello. Nunca llamó demasiado su atención, no era ni especialmente fuerte, ni especialmente lista, ni especialmente nada.

Nunca la notó. Sus ojos sólo podían ver a Sakura , quién a pesar de todo lo que habían pasado juntos buscando a Sasuke sólo le dedicaba una rápida mirada.

_Nunca la notó._

Y todo cambió cuando llegó el momento de enfrentarse al Hombre portador de los seis caminos. No era tanto el dolor de las estacas atravesando su cuerpo y los golpes que había recibido lo que hacía que quisiera morir en ese instante.

Si le preguntasen a él que era lo que producía la jaqueca, era la impotencia de saberse inferior a Pein y el dolor de ver a su Aldea en ruinas podría matarlo más rápido que ese ridículo tipo de cabello de pinchos frente a él.

Y después llegó la niña oscura, tal y como se imaginaba que un ángel podría descender para protegerle.

No era la poderosa Sakura-chan. No era la ágil TenTen. No vio la rubia cabellera de Ino por ahí.

Sólo vio a la chica del cabello azul. La niña que volteaba a otro lado por fin le había quitado la venda de los ojos. Le había hecho saber que ella era _especial_. Especialmente valiente, especialmente fuerte y especialmente frágil.

La verdad es que nunca esperó que pudiera derrotar a Pein, pero tampoco que pudiera morir por él, que era el chico zorro adicto al ramen y el vándalo por excelencia en su tiempo de infancia. Nunca se imaginó que la chica pudiera morir por alguien como él con una sonrisa en el rostro y sin rastro de arrepentimiento.

Podría haber soportado que el imbécil del Akatsuki le enterrara mil estacas más en el cuerpo, hubiera aceptado la jaqueca todos los días a todas horas con tal de volver a verla tartamudeando, habría besado los pies de quien le hubiese dado patadas en el rostro hasta deformárselo.

Pero no aceptaría ver como ella se extinguía cómo si fuera un fuego artificial barato, de un solo golpe.

No vería de nuevo cómo el líquido carmesí salía de las heridas de quién le había confesado su más puro amor momentos antes. No podría soportar verla como exhalaba su último aliento sin luchar, sin escuchar la respuesta que él tendría que darle algún día.

Puede que no la amara aún, pero tenía bien claro que no viviría sin ella.

Por eso no se sorprendió cuando comenzó a sentir ese familiar ardor en el pecho, signo de furia, dolor, tristeza y hambre de venganza. Lo sintió por El viejo Hokage. Lo había sentido con Ero-sennin. Incluso por Asuma.

Y ahora su pecho ardía reclamando que corriera por sus manos la sangre de ese malnacido.

Al final se dejó arrastrar por el huracán de sentimientos que le envolvía en sus tentadores brazos y dejó su cuerpo y mente a merced del Kyuubi. Dejó que la inconsciencia lo abrazara y dejó su mano ir en búsqueda del sello para retirarlo finalmente. Todo a causa de la chica rara. De la niña oscura.

_Hinata, _se corrigió.

Sí, la chica de un "Te amo" suicida tenía nombre. Uno muy hermoso, de hecho.

Su nombre era Hinata, que significa "Lugar soleado", su apellido Hyuga "Hacia el sol". Era la chica rara que se había ganado su afecto, admiración y , sobre todo, que por fin la viera con los ojos totalmente abiertos. La chica que le había gritado su amor a los cuatro vientos.

Su nombre era Hinata, y esa tarde había muerto por él.

Incluso mil estacas hubieran sido más fáciles de soportar.


End file.
